Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20150519141403
So schön auch die Stimmung grade ist, musste es wieder ernst werden. Johnny kam deshalb mit folgender Idee " Wisst wir, es ist wirklich gut grad, aber jetzt mal wieder ernst... " sein Blick ging zu Mei " Mei, wir sollten zu einem dieser Verstecke. Da sollten wir uns mal den Speer genauer untersuchen. Hast du vielleicht bei diesen Verstecken auch Bücher über alles Übernatürliche zur Sicherheit oder so ? ". Draco machte einen Blick, der sagt Boah Eh, chill doch mal ''" Ach Johnyboy, mach dich doch mal locker. Wir haben halt nur selten solche Momente ". Johnny war ja auch seiner Meinung, doch sie hatten eine mächtige Waffe in ihrem Besitz, dessen Macht sie noch nicht kennen. Zu was wäre der Speer wohl in der Lage, wenn er in die falschen Hände geraten würde ? " Ich weiß, Draco. Ich bin jauch froh, wenn so ein Moment des Friedens stattfindet, aber es ist nun mal so, dass wir jetzt ein mächtiges Relikt bei uns haben und seine Macht noch nicht richtig kennen. Wozu wäre er wohl noch alles fähig, nach dem, was Bridget schon mit dem Ding kann und noch wichtiger: Wenn er dem Feind in die Hände fällt ? ". Johnnys Ansprache ging unter die Gruppe. Jeder hatte seine eigenen Gedanken. Dann meldete sich Bridget " Er hat Recht. Ich mein, Ich hab schon was von seiner Macht gesehen und das war vielleicht nur ein Bruchteil seiner Kraft ". Mei blickte kurz um die Runde, stand auf und ging zum Cockpit. Eine Minute später kam Sie wieder zurück. Connor fragte zuerst " Wo warst du grade ? ". Mei sagte darauf " Warte kurz ", darauf kam eine Meldung " An die Fluggäste, wir nehmen Kurs auf Hamburg. Wir werden noch viele Stunden brauchen, also genießen Sie den Flug ". Die Anderen schauten Mei an, welche nur grinste und sagte " Ich hab dem Piloten gesagt, er soll uns nach Hamburg fliegen. Dort sind eines der Häuser, die meiner Familie gehören. Wir sind da sicher und da kommt der Speer unter die Lupe ". Der Flieger änderte den Kurs... nach Hause. ''Währenddessen im Himmel... Morlun ging einen Gang entlang, begleitet von zwei seiner Gefährten. Am Ende war eine Tür, bewacht von zwei Engeln. Morlun bat um EInlass " Ich muss IHN sprechen ". Einer machte die Tür auf und Morlun ging rein, doch sagte er zu seinen Leuten " Ich mach das allein ". Er betrat ein Büro, links ein Regal mit vielen Büchern und rechts ein Kamin. Vor ihm ein riesiger Schreibtisch, dahinter ein großer Stuhl. Morlun kam zu Wort: " Sir, wir haben den Speer gefunden und er war zum Greifen nah, doch... diese Gruppe... diese Belger... konnten ihn stehlen und damit... entkommen ". Der Stuhl drehte sich und Morlun sah seinem Chef ins Gesicht. " Ich verspreche, ich mach das wieder gut. Ich finde diese Rotznasen und bringe den Speer her " sagte Morlun entschlossen, doch war sein Boss unbeeindruckt. Er stand auf, umging den Tisch und lief an Morlun vorbei " Du warst ein guter Soldat. Welche Schande... " und rammte Morlun ein gezogenes Engelsschwert hinterrücks ein. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und ein Licht erhellte den ganzen Raum. Morlun lag leblos am Boden. Sein Boss rief die Türsteher rein " Entsorgt den hier... " da fiel sein Blick auf Morluns Begleiter "...Und ihr macht, dass der Speer herkommt oder ihr teilt sein Schicksal ". Die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg, da rief er den beiden hinterher " Und... beeilt euch. Die Zeit läuft... Und ich bin sehr ungeduldig ". Einer rief noch " Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen... Herr Wetta ".